Empire of the Ashes
by Hime no Bara
Summary: The descendants of the blood of Ancient Valyria could never be betrayed each other. The last family of the Lords of the Dragons must create the new Empire. Jon chooses the family, and his closest blood relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello after a long time. I could not tolerate the absurd ending that was given to the series, it is horribly frightening. I have not had problems with the death of Daenerys, nor with the motives, but what happened after his death was ridiculous and absurd. The Dothraki agreed to leave as well as nothing? The most obvious thing was that they separated into different Khalassares and dispersed through Westeros causing death and destruction, or with the Immaculate ones accepting the word of a strange king over them. And the most horrible thing of all, the damn book that Sam calls Song of Ice and Fire, a direct mockery of the books and the prophecy about the story began. Puff but well, that's what the fanfic are for.**

**I love Daenerys and it's obvious, and this will be a long story, I will do everything possible not to turn Daenerys into a Mary Sue**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones**

* * *

It was the dragon that made him change his mind.

What the hell was he thinking when he even considered doing what Tyrion had suggested? He had not said it directly of course, even at that moment, when he was in the worst situation of all, the last Lannister was wise and cunning enough not to say directly that he should kill Daenerys. Those last words would be the worst betrayal of all, and an execution by fire would be replaced by something much worse, the Queen who had crucified the masters would not tempt her heart to execute a traitor of such magnitude.

Besides, he, Jon Snow would never have considered even murdering his Queen if anyone had asked him directly, no matter what arguments they used. His own sense of duty and honor would have prevented him from acting against his legitimate Queen, the woman before whom he had voluntarily bent his knee.

What had the Master Aemon said? Love is the death of duty, one could not serve properly when there was love involved, honor was nothing compared to the love of a woman, we are only human, and the gods made us for love. It is our greatest glory and our worst tragedy.

Tyrion Lannister had told him that duty is the death of love, but maybe he had never loved someone enough. His own father, or uncle after all, had put aside the honor twice, the first time when he hid his origin against Robert Baratheon despite having sworn loyalty and knowing the consequences it could have for the reign of his King if its origin was known, all for the love of its dying sister. The second time was to save his daughters, proclaimed his guilt for conspiracy, despite knowing that Joffrey was not the son of the King and had no right to succeed him on the throne.

What happened when duty and love coincided and were so different at the same time? He loved Dany, he loved her as he never thought he could love someone, but that love confused him, he loved her as a woman, he wanted her passionately, but he was also horrified when he weighed deeply that she was his aunt, although he also loved her for it, she was his blood, the closest being by bloodlines. Was his duty stop her? Kill her so she would not continue killing? or was it his duty to obey her as he had sworn to do? as his honor dictated. Her duty was to follow her and her love dictated her to support her in whatever she did.

She had been right, she had asked him, she begged, for not to tell her sisters, or cousins rather, about their origins, and he had ignored her pleas, foolishly thinking that his sisters would be loyal as he was. Sansa wanted the power, he knew it well, he knew it since he was born and he did not doubt that, but after everything that had happened he did not think that she would try to get it at his expense.

She tried to be kind and compassionate, sent his army to the North to defend it and sacrificed one of his beloved dragons in the process, and the northerners responded with contempt and cold indifference. She tried to recover the throne that his family created without harming the citizens, and they killed another of her children and her closest friend and counselor in the process. The iron throne was her right, by blood and conquest, but he did not doubt that it had cost her all of herself to obtain it.

Drogon reminded him of his own origin, the right that had been taken from him at birth and the tragedy that had happened all his life. Should he betray his legitimate Queen because he believed he was right? Just as his own men had betrayed him when he did something they thought was wrong. The Starks had never been his family, Ned was the man who stole his birthright, who made him a bastard and who indirectly subjected him to humiliations all his life, who allowed his wife to direct a defenseless child all the anger and hate that she could not direct towards his own husband. Sansa, she had always mistreated and despised him, and only changed when he was all that he had, and then she betrayed him.

The throne was of the Targaryen and no one else, they united Westeros into a single kingdom and put an end to the wars between the seven kingdoms. Robert Baratheon took the throne in a revolt, having no right and no reason. Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen provoked the war, but it was an uprising without motives, their parents loved each other and they escaped and got married, they all believed that their father had kidnapped and raped his mother and that provoked everything.

The Baratheons could not hold power for long, eiden the Lannisters, perhaps because they were not destined for the throne.

The dragons returned magic to the east of the world, and they were born of Daenerys, there must be a reason why magic was linked to the last Valyria family and for which she had brought dragons to life.

He had been known as Jon Snow for the usurpation of the throne, but his rightful name was Aegon Targaryen and Daenerys his aunt, she was the last of his family, she only had him and he could never betray her.

When Daenerys turned to see him and looked at him with that smile after what she had done and ordered that his Immaculate did, and he felt tempted, and even more when she spoke of extending the war for the world, to eliminate all tyrants and take control. He wanted to kill her for a few moments when he hugged her, even reached for his sword to penetrate her abdomen, but when their lips touched his he could not think of anything but the sensation of holding the woman he loved in his arms.

What followed later he could not have seen it coming. It was probably the first time that the throne was given such a pleasant and pleasant use. It was the first time they had been together since they learned of his kinship, he had a hard time accepting it. Getting inside her again was like spring after a long winter, like eating a fresh fruit after a lifetime eating rotting.

–Aegon, we must be together, and I want you to stay by my side in every way possible, I need you.– Jon did not even know what the point was to ask him when she knew perfectly well that he would. –Varys sent messages to the main houses of Westeros telling them the truth of your origin.

–Forgive me Dany, I did not know what Sansa would do, I did not intend to cause you problems.– Jon said after kissing her and beginning to caress her face.

–I forgive you, I understand that you wanted to be honest with your cousins and I should not put you in that position.– Daenerys said while stroking her hair with love. –In the end, maybe they did us a favor.

Jon stopped his caresses and looked at her with amazement and strangeness. –I will not be the only Targaryen anymore.

–Do you want ... to marry me?–He asked, thinking that he had misunderstood his words, and tried to explain what she meant.

–Is that a proposal? - Daenerys said smiling as Jon gave her a slight smile, she had not seen him smile in a long time. –I will proclaim your true and legitimate ancestry and your true name will be known. You are the son of Prince Rhaegar, son of his legitimate marriage to the daughter of the house Stark, you are Prince Aegon Targaryen and you will be recognized as such. As the last male member of the Targaryen house, the marriage can take place afetr that.

Jon was surprised, he would never have expected her to yield so suddenly, and that, they would get married? He had never seriously thought about it, but it was the most logical and natural thing, despite how horrible he could have thought about the past about incest. If they were united in marriage, no one could provoke a rupture for power, there would be no uprisings to support one or the other, they would be a common entity.

–I do not want to be Aegon, all my life I wanted to be a Stark, but i never have been, I'm a Snow even though I never wanted to be, and I accept being a Targaryen despite never having wanted to be. But I've always been Jon, I just ask you that Dany...– Jon separated from her, leaving her sitting alone on the Iron Throne, and quickly pulled up his pants to then do a formal genuflection. –I beg you, Your Grace, to allow me to keep the name that has been mine since I can remember.

Daenerys lowered her skirts and sat upright on the Throne, a little embarrassed by her state after sex, but accustomed to nudity. –I will allow it, from this moment and until the end of your days, you will be known as Jon of the Targaryen House, Prince of Westeros.

The Queen rose from her throne and with a wave of her hand made Jon get up. "It is not necessary for you to kneel before me again, Your Highness, your place is at my side, not at my feet.

Jon got up and went to her, taking her right hand to kiss her.

He had made his choice and should live the rest of his life with that decision.

He had chosen at his Queen.

* * *

**I wrote the chapter in an impulse, but I will try to update as much as possible.**

**If there is a lack of spelling do not hesitate to tell me to correct it, I did not review the story carefully and English is not my mother language, it is the first time that I write in this language, an apology.**

**Thank you for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for your comments, I hope to publish soon. With respect to the language, if you like, you can write me and tell me which part can be charred to understand them better or what is poorly written so that I can correct it.**

**Disclaimer: Game of Thrones does not belong to me.**

* * *

She knew she had done something wrong, although she was totally convinced of her motives for doing that and she believed firmly that she had not had any other choice.

A mother sometimes had to punish her children so they would understand that they could not be ungrateful, disobedient or disrespectful. Once she had to lock up her children to teach them to obey and be nice, and it did not work. Drogon had fled for a long time, only to return to save her in the moment she needed him the most, and her other children had joined their mother and brother in the battle against the masters. A dragon is not a slave, and a simple human, even someone with the dragon's blood was not able to intimidate him.

But humans are not dragons, despite sometimes being as foolish as they are. Where kindness and love with a child did not work, it had to send fear. A mother loved her children and wanted their happiness, even though it hurt her to hurt them to correct them.

The same thing was repeated over and over again, since she came down from Drogon and watched the destruction of King's Landing. She would never have closed her eyes again if she did not repeat that. And she repeated it even more when she left the Throne Room she had fought so hard for and observed what she had done. From the air it all looked like an amorphous mass, the city that had been built by her family, the symbol of Targaryen power that had been illegitimately snatched by Robert Baratheon, the city that had accepted the Usurper as King.

They had the option of surrendering before, they had the option of rebelling against the Lannister woman and delivering it, but they did not. They were free men whose decisions were their own and conscious, they were not slaves.

She tried to be kind and compassionate with her future subjects, a free people with options, and it did not help. The army of Euron Greyjoy killed her beloved son, and Cersei killed Missandei, her dearest friend and closest counselor.

Her compassion reached its limit at the time of the death of her beloved friend.

Daenerys left the throne room with Jon a few steps behind her, protecting her from the northerners toward whom they were heading. The battle could have ended, but the war could not. The Lords and Ladies of Westeros had to swear absolute loyalty as Queen for everything to end, and for that to happen there would be a lack of time.

The northerners were discourteous and rude during her stay in the North, and the army that had marched with her to claim the Iron Throne did so under Jon's orders, not hers. She had not seen them since before the battle began.

They left Red Fortress and walked among the long line of the Unsullied and the Dothraki. The northerners were a little apart from the Queen's troops, talking energetically to Ser Davos, as if they had a strong difference of opinion, one that apparently was getting out of control. Jon moved quickly, leaving her behind, as soon as he observed that Ser Davos and another of the men were holding their respective hands to their weapons.

Two of her Dothraki went to her and followed her when they saw that Daenerys was going to where the men had started fighting, if a full-fledged battle began, they should protect their Khaleesi from harm.

When the Queen arrived, Jon was trying to stop the fight, trying to calm down a furious Ser Davos. The other northern soldiers were also exalted, most of them seemed to back up the soldier who was fighting Jon's adviser, and a few were behind Ser Davos with their hands on their swords, ready to draw them.

Jon pulled the men from his shoulders and shouted something that she could not hear, while Ser Davos gave him a horrified look and moved away from his hand. Whatever Jon said, it only served to make the men who followed Ser Davos more enraged and take out their weapons to attack their former King, while the other men drew their weapons to defend him.

"Stop!" The tone of order in her voice made everyone turn to Daenerys. Half of the soldiers kept their weapons in front of their presence while they could go straight to greet her, some others gave her an annoyed look and lowered their weapons, while the soldiers who supported Ser Davos only stepped back and stared at her with their weapons in hand . "What does this mean?"

Jon and Ser Davos ignored her, Jon was busy lifting the other man's clothes with a furious look on his face. The northerners just looked at her in silence, uncomfortable and almost writhing where they were standing. Her blood of her blood was not satisfied with the lack of respect and he demanded them with a guttural voice and barely understandable accent. "The Khaleesi has asked something.

Jon released Ser Davos with fury and turned to Daenerys, bowing. "Your Grace, Ser Davos and I simply had a difference of opinion, I apologize for bothering you."

"She killed everyone!" Ser Davos shouted at Jon, with his index finger pointed at Daenerys. "The city had surrendered and your Queen killed them without compassion."

"It was what those bastards deserved!" The soldier he had been fighting with screamed at him and lunged to hit him, Ser Davos took his sword into combat stance and rushed to fight.

One of the Dothraki advanced and stopped them by force, hitting them on the head and leaving them unconscious. Daenerys ordered a pair of her Dothraki in their own language to advance and take them to the camps, locking them up as punishment for fighting in front of her.

Jon approached Daenerys with concern in his face, same reflected in the face of the other northerners. "Your Grace, I beg for mercy towards Ser Davos, the battle has just ended and my men still have the spirits exalted."

"Don't worry, they just took them to their camp, they will not be punished for their actions." Daenerys said calmly, while she watched the face of the other men, scared of her and of the treatment she could give to her companions. She was not reassure to observe fear caused by her presence, when before she had always been received with love and adoration.

The men of Ser Davos kept their weapons and observed her in silence, but without the least sympathy in their eyes. Daenerys signaled to Jon and the two left the place, the men had calmed down and she wanted to know what was the reason for the conflict between the northerners.

"Ser Davos and many of the men are furious for what happened with King's Landing, and they want me to turn your back and return to the North." Jon said as soon as they were away from the crowd. "The other soldiers applauded what happened with the city and began a conflict between them because of the difference of opinions, and they also want me to thank you and go to the North."

"They still do not accept me as their Queen." Daenerys said coldly, fed up with the northerners and their rejection, ungrateful children until the last of them.

"Dany, it's just that ... we were all in the battle and saw first hand that they had surrendered and still died. You even ordered that they continue executing the prisoners, they had already surrendered in all possible ways."

"I can not keep prisoners, if I start doing it they will cause more problems in the future. There is also the matter of watching them and feeding them and a place to be." She said with a sad smile, Jon would never understand that it was a lot of burden that she could not afford, something that her own soldiers would see wrong. A prisoner is no better than a slave, the Dothraki killed their enemies, they did not humiliate them by enclosing them, and the Unsullied would see them as offensive, as a constant reminder of their own slave origin. "Death is mercy, when humiliation is the other option present."

Jon looked at her with an expression she could not identify, almost with longing, as if he wished with all his heart to believe her. Then he turned to the opposite side and let out a strong sigh of impatience and resignation. Daenerys looked at him anxiously, she wanted him to stay by her side for many reasons, for convenience and loyalty to the blood she shared with him, but above all, she loved him and wanted him to love her in the same way. She could not tolerate that he saw her with fear and terror, as his own men did.

"What to do with prisoners whose loyalty will never be with me?" Daenerys asked curiously, in Essos, the prisoners of war became slaves, the Dothraki gave the honor of the dead to the enemies they considered equal and returned slaves to those who they considered inferior. "Lock them up in prison to keep them alive for years? Try sending them to the Wall? "

"They surrendered. " Jon answered her with certainty, after a short pause thinking.

"They surrendered, it's true, but they did not bend the knee or swear allegiance." She answered immediately.

"Then let them swear allegiance, allow them to renounce Cersei and support you. To those who refuse, send them to the Wall, and those who refuse also allow them to die by the sword and not by fire as an act of mercy. To those who execute grant forgiveness to their families and allow them to swear allegiance and preserve their titles and land." Jon said fervently, as if he was pleading.

"It will make me look weak." Daenerys still doubted about it, most of it, the one that had always been, advocated mercy and forgiveness, but another bellowed about revenge. The last time her heart had softened as she witnessed the rapes and plundering of the Dothraki, her mercy was rewarded with the death of her husband and son.

"You are a Conqueror Daenerys Targaryen. "He said trying to convince her. Daenery gave him a sad smile, remembering the last time someone had said the same words, Daario. "But even Aegon the Conqueror showed mercy to his fallen enemies, and when they swore allegiance he allowed them to keep their lands and titles. Nobody thought less about him."

"I'm a woman, not a man. They will always see me reluctantly while I have power, and at the slightest hint of weakness they will try to rise up before me." She said almost bitterly, she had never ignored that fact, and her stay with the Dothraki had only strengthened them in her mind.

"Then you have a demonstration of power without cruelty." Jon said. "Gather the wounded of King's Landing and help them, realize their presence and your desire to be well, let the soldiers settle in the city and rest a little. Then send crows to all the great Lords and Ladies of Westeros and exile them to come to you and swear allegiance with the guarantee that you will allow them to keep their titles."

"Aegon had Visenys and Rhaenys to help him and advise him, he had in his sisters people he could trust blindly."

"And you have me Dany." Jon took her hands and squeezed them lightly.

"Visenya was a political strategist who knew how to unite the noble houses of Westeros by matrimonial alliances loyal to the Targaryen, and Rhaenys won the love and loyalty of the people. The Tully and the Tyrell owe their positions to the Targaryen, they replaced their former kings when their houses were eliminated. Aegon was a conqueror, like you have called me, like more people have declared that I am. I need some Visenya and Rhaenys by my side to help me." Daenerys stroked his cheek without emotion on her face.

"Allow me to help you, Dany, allow me to lighten your load a little." Tyrion Lannister had made a mistake in believing that he could temper his Queen's temper, but he had been only a counselor with a family that was directly opposed to her and whose loyalty had broken several times. Jon would never lose sight of the fact that she was the Queen and the Kings had the habit of believing that only they knew what was best. Besides, she was his lover and his aunt, he was the last family she had left, he was the only one who could give continuity to the Targaryen lineage, and she cared too much about the continuation of his House to kill him.

"You will be my closest advisor and the person I will trust the most." Daenerys told him while she was kissing him, she could trust him, he had not broken the loyalty that he had sworn, except... "As your first mission, you will quote the Lady Winterfell here and you're going to make her swear allegiance to me."

Jon felt cold running down his spine.

The Sansa he knew would never bend her knee to his queen

* * *

**Jon loves Sansa and he doesn't know what to do with her if she doesn't submit. :c**

**As I said before, English is not my native language and I have not used the language for a long time, I will thank you if you correct the written parts wrong :)**

**By the way, thanks for the recommendation about The Lost Emperor, I've already started reading it**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for your comments, I hope to publish soon. **

**Disclaimer: Game of Thrones does not belong to me.**

* * *

Jon hoped that the day his sister arrived at King's Landing would never happen, but the moment came too quickly. A full moon had passed since the destruction of the city and things had barely improved for him. Daenerys had put him in charge of taking care of the people of the city and of looking for maesters for the wounded, which was thousands.

Sam had arrived with all the maesters the citadel sent, he was eager to help the burned, as he had not been able to help his brother and his father. The young Maester recognized Daenerys as his Queen, but avoided being in his presence as much as possible, although he was not impolite despite being horrified by what she did.

The crows had flown in all directions to the major and minor noble houses of Westeros, they were written with the careful handwriting of the less reluctant maesters to support the woman who had caused the wounds that now they had to heal. The messages informed with cold words the destruction of King's Landing and demanded the Lords and Ladies of the great houses that will appear on the 13th of the sixth moon of the year to the city to render loyalty to the new Queen. To the smaller houses they demanded to send their words of loyalty and a representative of their house, the lord or the lady or the first-born.

The date of the appointment was in three days, the most distant minor houses were the first to arrive seven days ago. The big houses were just arriving, Sansa would arrive within a day and his ordeal will began. He still did not know how to deal with his sister, with the beloved daughter of Eddard Stark, the daughter he preferred to die for. Jon could not harm her in any way, he would not allow her to be harmed, that had asked Arya to reach her sister and be by her side at all time, protecting her from anyone who tried to harm her.

Daenerys had sent for him, he had not seen her in several days because of their occupations. Now that the battle was over they could not keep sleeping together, much less with the nobles arriving. When he entered the throne room he was surprised by the great change that the Dothraki women had made.

The whole room was clean of the white ash that had covered it the last time he saw it, the throne was imposing in the center, with the emblem Targaryen deployed on both sides and Drogon behind the throne, in the empty space that was left with the fire. The stone floors were covered by mats and on top of them, carpets of different colors illuminated the room.

There were already people in the place, there were her Dothraki who served as guards and a couple of Immaculate, Sam, and a tall woman in armor were standing next to the throne talking to Daenerys. There were also more people he did not recognize, but they wore clothes that clearly marked them as nobles.

He arrived and bowed before the throne in greeting, while the others looked at him with curiosity and interest. Daenerys had a strange expression on her face, but as soon as she saw her she put on a serene countenance and ordered the others out of the room. Jon remained static while waiting for everyone to leave. Until the end, only the two of them remained, Sam and the woman in armor.

"Lord Jon, she is, Yara Greyjoy, Lady of the Iron Islands, I think knows that she is the sister of a deceased friend of yours." Daenerys said with a smile.

"Yes, Majesty, it's a pleasure to meet you Lady Greyjoy." Jon inclined his head towards the woman, while she made a brusque gesture and gave him a crooked smile. He looked at her curiously, also the other nobles had directed a look similar to the one that that woman was giving him.

"So this is your little nephew, Your Grace, even I would fukc him to save my kingdom." The woman Greyjoy told Dany, to Jon's surprise, he had rarely heard a noblewoman speak in that way. "But, even if you keep fucking him, you should not forget that he is a risk for you. The people in this place care more that he has a cock, that you are the one who conquered the crown."

"My nephew and I have reached an agreement, Yara, as I told you, I prefer not to talk to anyone about it at the moment." Daenerys said seriously, after giving the woman a small smile.

"Excuse Your Grace, and also, allow me to express my doubts about such kinship, do not know for sure if Jon Snow is really your nephew, and even if he is, it does not know if he really is a legitimate son." Yara told him, forgetting the jokes for one second. Daenerys gave her a calm smile and answered calmly.

"I assure you, Lady Greyjoy, that I have enough proof that Jon Snow is my older brother's last son, and I think we can trust Maester Samwell's word about my brother's marriage to Lady Lyanna Stark." Daenerys rose from the throne and walked towards Jon. "Anyway, in three days the remaining nobles will arrive who will give me loyalty, I trust that all Lord Jon has organized, for the arrival of the Lady of the North.

"Yes, Your Grace, the houses are ready to welcome her and the other nobles of the North. The Prince of the House Martell, as we already knew, sent words of loyalty and will arrive today in the afternoon with his nobles, all have followed him." Jon said, starting with the good news, even though he had doubts about how the Martell would react to him. After all, the death of his beloved princess Elia still enraged them, and he, as the son of Lyanna Stark, represented the reasons why the princess had been murdered. "Of the territories of the Reach, the majority of the noble houses have proclaimed their loyalty to you."

"Your Grace, now that House Tyrell has ceased to exist, their vassal houses will want to take their place as governors of the Reach." Sam told Daenerys. "When the other houses see that the majority has sworn allegiance to you, they will follow them. From among the first houses that proclaim their loyalty one must choose who governs the others."

"What was the Tyrell's most important vassal?" Daenerys asked Sam.

"The Hightower House, Majesty. It is the largest and most important, I assume that Lord Leyton Hightower will hope to be the new lord of the Reach, since he was the first to send his promises of loyalty." The Maester replied. Daenerys was quiet for a few seconds, frowning slightly, then turned to Sam again.

"The Hightowers challenged Queen Rhaenyra's right to the throne and supported Aegon in the Dance of Dragons. When the origin of Lord Jon arises, they might consider withdrawing their support and offering it to him." Jon was surprised to hear this, until then Daenerys had not spoken openly again about the possibility that everyone would knew his origin.

"Yes, Majesty, but you must not forget that the Hightower remained loyal to the Targaryen when Robert Baratheon rose up in arms." Sam replied patiently.

"And your family, Maester Sam? Do not want to claim the Reach?" She asked curiously.

"My family has practically disappeared, Majesty, there is only my mother and a single sister, Talla, the other two are married and they are no longer Tarly, and I, as Maester, can not marry. In addition, the Tarly fell in low esteem in front of the other houses when they betrayed the Tyrell." Sam was sad at the end of his house, but was bound by his vows, the child he would have with Gilly would be born as a bastard without a surname, without the possibility of inheriting the title that belonged to his grandfather and that would never belong to his father. "There is no male who can give continuity to the Tarly."

"What about your future child, Maester" She asked, to Jon's surprise, he had no idea that his friend was going to have a child. "When he grows up, will not he want to claim his blood right?"

"My child can not claim anything, Majesty, a bastard can not inherit. He will not even be entitled to the surname of the natural children, since I, by my votes, will not be able to recognize him as the son of a nobleman." He said sadly.

"I could legitimize him..."

The three people turned to see her quickly. A bastard could be legitimized by her, as Queen she had that right, but only the bastard children of nobles had such a right. A bastard son of a maester member of the Watch had never before been legitimized. Such men had taken sacred vows.

"You could do it, as that house is about to become extinct, there would not be many objections." Yara told him as she approached. "Although you could only do it if he is a male, and if he has more children, they'll be like bastards.

Daenerys nodded toward her. "Very well, if the child is male, I will legitimize your son Maester Samwell. But I can not wait that long to appoint a governor of the Reach and Southern Guardian, so the Tarly family can not be." Sam seemed to be speechless for a moment at such turn of events.

"Thanks, Majesty, it's more than I could have expected." Sam said with a huge smile. "My family was never interested in ruling the Reach."

"Will you elect the Hightower as the ruling family, Your Grace?" Jon asked him, he must know which family should go first to appear before his Queen.

"I do not know them, nor do I trust them." she said looking at him, to then pass his eyes to Sam. "Do you think they will do good work as governors?"

"If you allow me, Majesty..."

"Ahead."

"In the Watch, we all choose our Lord Commander, and as a rule it works and he is accepted as the undisputed leader. " Sam turned to Jon, a little uncomfortable, both were aware that choosing a leader did not always work as it was expected. "We all vote."

"Choose it? Among the important families?" Daenerys asked interested.

"In the Watch can be anyone, while he is a member can be anyone. It must be some inhabitant of the Reach by force. " Sam responded animated, almost excited at such perspective. "Everyone could vote. "

There was silence, then Yara began to laugh; "What everyone votes? It's too much…"

"Although in principle it is a good idea, it does not seem to me that the noble ones seem well to be governed by some person of the plain people. " Daenerys said to him with kindness. "But the idea can be applied, the same noblemen of the Reach will vote among themselves to elect their ruler.

"Lord Jon, when they vote in the Watch, do they all have the same value?" She asked turning to him.

"Yes, Majesty, only the votes are counted and the one who has more wins." Jon said nodding.

"Well, it will be done like this, the representative of each house will be able to compete and the member of each noble family that attends here will be able to vote." She said, concluding that matter. "What's happening with Storm's End?"

"Gendry Baratheon has been accepted as their lord by most of the nobles, there are still some who show suspicion towards him. And some young men have claimed to be bastard sons of Robert Baratheon and have tried to take power without success." Said Sam, as a maester, he had added information.

"Robert Arryn was the first to send his words of loyalty and will arrive in two days with all his nobles." Jon continued.

"And the Western Lands?" She asked, unable to avoid the anger in her eyes at the reminder of the Lannister.

"Most have sent words of loyalty, Majesty, but the remaining members of Lannister House have begun to revolt, and got some noble houses to follow them." Sam said.

"They want to form a new kingdom? It's pretty stupid of them, if they kept their cunning they would crawl on their knees to King's Landing and ask for mercy." Yara turned to Daenerys with a smile. "I trust that Casterly Rock will take them away, Your Grace, they have not even sent words of loyalty, it does not have to show them mercy."

"Until the last Lannister must be eliminated, starting with the prisoner who betrayed me." Daenerys said somberly. "Casterly Rock and the government of the Western Lands will be given to the family that wins the majority vote of the other noble families that come to present their loyalty."

"Shall we continue war in Westeros, Majesty?" Sam asked, echoing Jon's thoughts. He tried to forget what Tyrion had told him, he did not understand the valyrian or the language of the Dothraki, but he did recognize the tone his Queen had used, it was not a celebration for the end of the war, but words of encouragement to continue it. Winter is coming, and any war should wait until the arrival of spring, five, ten, fifteen years or more in the harsh winter, and after that time, maybe Dany would have changed her mind.

"Only when the noble families revolt and do not kneel before their Queen." The woman he loved answered with a coldness that made him shiver.

"Well, Majesty." Sam said something disturbed. "From the Lands of the Rivers all noble families sent words of loyalty and have already arrived. You must consider the family that will govern those lands, as you know, during the War of the Five Kings the Tully family was taken from power and expelled from Riverrun. With the death of Lord Baelish the government of the Land of the Rivers is free, and with the elimination of the entire House Frey Riverrun was left empty. Edmure Tully arrived several days ago and met with Maester Brynden to ask for an audience with you, he wishes that his family would be granted the government of the Land of the Rivers again."

"The Tully joined the Rebellion of the Usurper and gave loyalty to Robert Baratheon. Maybe there will be a better family to govern the Riverlands, but Riverrun I can grant them immediately." Daenerys said after thinking, then turned to Jon. "What do you think, Lord Jon?"

"The Tully have been the rulers of the Land of the Rivers for centuries, Your Grace, your own ancestor, Aegon the Conqueror put them in power. It would be a gesture of good will to give them back the power now that they have rendered loyalty." Jon answered with honesty. He did not feel particularly tied to the Tully, they were not his family, but they were part of his siblings's family. Catelyn had been a Tully, and although her father's wife had never loved him or treated him well, she was the mother of his siblings.

"The current Lady of the North is related to Edmure Tully, is not it?"

"Yes, Your Grace, he is her uncle."

"When the Lady of the North comes to render allegiance to the Iron Throne, at the Tully family will be returned the Rivers Lands." She finally said. "Lady Greyjoy, Maester Samwell, that will be all."

The tone of her voice made it clear that they should leave immediately, which both did immediately. Jon went to his Queen and hugged her, while she began to kiss him with despair. They had spent a lot of time separated by their duties and responsibilities, and for the sake of appearances they could not let others know that they were together in that way. The people of Westeros had their rigid ways of seeing the purity of a woman, especially of a Queen.

Jon took her hand and made her walk beside him in the direction of Drogon, the presence of her dragon always calming Dany. She immediately calmed her breathing, and reassured her mind. She had been exalted just thinking about the Lannister and Sansa Stark, and what she should do with them. The Lannisters in their entirety could be destroyed and she would not have the slightest remorse in her conscience, especially for Tyrion, nothing less than the destruction of his entire house that traitor deserved. Sansa Stark had betrayed her, but she could not touch her for being Jon's sister, maybe he would never forgive her.

But there were other ways to deal with her. She would choose to be the Lady of the North for the rest of her days, ruling as her family had do for centuries. Or she could be forced to go back to her first husband and share his destiny, take both of them away from his rank of nobility, something possible in the face of betrayal.

"The day all the noblemen arrive i will be crowned." Jon looked at her surprised, the coronation was supposed to be seven days after the Great Reunion, in respect to the Seven, the place was even being prepared, the dragon pit was being prepared by the Dothraki women for the ceremony, Dany had insisted that it be performed in the open, in the manner of the Dothraki, she said that every important occasion should be celebrated in this way.

"And the other ceremony?" Jon asked, doubtfully. "The High Septon will not arrive until within five days, he will not be able to crown you Dany."

"I do not intend to be crowned under the Faith of the Seven." She told him bluntly. "I'm not a believer in that religion. I do not need to be crowned in the name of any god."

"Then..." Jon was not sure about that situation, even Cersei had been crowned under that Faith. He had not been raised under the Faith of the Seven, even when he swore his life to the Watch he had done so under the eyes of the Old Gods.

"As the first coronation of my ancestor, Aegon the Conqueror, my coronation will not be ruled by any god. You will place the crown of Aegon on my head with your own hands, as did Queen Visenya, and Maester Samwell, as Grand Maester of the Kingdom and the wisest man will proclaim me. Gray Worm will proclaim me before the Immaculate and one of my riders of blood before the Dothraki." She said with a calm smile, and then to kiss him again and again. Jon was speechless for a second, he had not thought she could crown himself that way.

"Do you think the people will accept it? In most of Westeros they are very believers of the Faith. And in the North there is still a lot of belief in the Old Gods." Jon said as he caressed her hand and looked away towards Drogon, trying to avoid getting to the topic that most concerned him.

"It will, besides that same day, after the coronation I will proclaim your true identity and I will recognize you as a legitimate Targaryen prince." Daenerys told him while taking his face delicately with one of her hands and making him turn to see her. "The ceremony that has been prepared will be our wedding, not my coronation."

"Why did not you tell me?" He asked finally looking her in the eyes, getting married was more than he had always expected and what he had often longed for with Daenerys, but a large part of him was filled with anger at that slap in the face. He was not a wimp who could not make his own decisions. Daenerys was his Queen, and as such owed him respect and obedience as his subject for swearing allegiance to her, but his private life was something else. "You did not ask my opinion about this."

"Your opinion?" She asked almost arrogantly. "Why should I do it? Do not forget your place, Jon."

"My place? Dany, I've never forgotten, but if I'm going to be your husband I hope you treat me with a minimum of respect and consideration, not that you make decisions for me behind my back." Jon was exalted, but thinking of his sister calmed down and He forced himself to ingratiate himself with the woman he loved. "Dany, I only ask that the decisions that have to do with me may consult to me before. I'm not asking you as my Queen, but as my future wife.

Daenerys had been filled with anger at first, but when she heard it, she calmed down and smiled at him. "Of course, Jon, I will not do it again." She then stroked his face and kissed him several times. Jon responded enthusiastically as he grabbed her hair. When they parted she looked at him with adoration, but her brow furrowed and she gave him a questioning look.

"What happened to the Lady of the North?" She asked separating from him completely. "Could you make that she recognize me freely as her Queen?"

"I sent a message to my sister, she did not say it openly, but I think her coming here is an indication of what she plans to do." He said trying to change the subject. "What will the wedding be like? I would like it to be before the Old Gods, or I do not know what you plan to do.

"As you say will be fine, Jon, as I said, I do not have beliefs and we can marry under your own. Of course some modifications to the ritual will have to be made, but the essentials will be maintained." Daenerys walked away and sat on the throne. "Going back to Lady Sansa, you can said her to choose a glorious life as the first woman to govern in her own right the North and with the freedom to do what she wants with her private life, or she can choose a miserable life in exile and sharing the rank with her betrayer husband.

"Sansa is not the wif..."

"Sansa Stark contracted nuptials with Tyrion Lannister before Faith of the Seven, and the annulment was never looked for, before the eyes of their Gods and before the Kingdom she continues being the legitimate wife of Tyrion Lannister." She said with coldness in his voice, for being the sister of his Jon she would be exempt from the execution, unless she committed the stupidity of trying a regicide or an act of high treason. But Sansa would not go unscathed if she refused to kneel before the Queen.

"Dany ... she's my sister." Jon said, while trying to calm down. "She will recognize you as her Queen, Majesty."

"Well, and I have another thing to ask you, Jon, as your Queen and as your future wife." She did not rise from the throne and motioned for him to stand in front of her. He recognized the order and knelt before her as his sovereign. "One time I was disappointed Lord Jon, but that can not happen again. I order you, like your Queen, not to say a single word about the coronation or about the wedding, to anyone, not to Ser Davos, or to the Starks.

"You have my word, Your Grace." He said formally, he would never fail Dany for any reason. And until the wedding was done his mouth would be sealed.

**o-o-o-o**

Lady Sansa Stark was mortified. The things had not gone as she expected.

She loved her brother, now her cousin, but that had not stopped her from trying to use it as a weapon to have power. It was something that gave her a bit of remorse, but something she did not regret. Daenery Targaryen should not be a queen, it would be like putting a second Cersei on the throne, and she, little Sansa, would have to take a second place again.

She really believed that telling Tyrion the truth about Jon's origin would trigger the fall of Queen Targaryen. Jon must have seen what her love for her had caused, had brought the North back to her, a new King who was kneeling. It had gone wrong, and although the rumors about Jon's origin had been scattered all over Westeros by Varys, the fact that no one had said a word indicated that that statement alone was not enough. Jon did not have the appearance of a Targaryen, and although it was easy to believe that he was the son of Lyanna and Rhaegar, no one in his five senses would think he was a legitimate son.

Besides, Jon was still with that woman, and if he supported her in her claim to the throne, who could oppose it? She would have to do something to avoid it.

That was why he had traveled to King's Landing, and that was why she had just settled there. If she was close to the Targaryen woman she could avoid her rise to power, she had thought.

It had been two days since her arrival and she had only seen Jon once. That day was the victory ceremony and the surrender of loyalty of the big houses before Daenerys Targaryen. It was a bitter drink for her, but she would have to put up with it, the warning Jon had given her was more than enough.

Only for the moment she would have to endure humiliating herself before that woman, while planning her final fall.

Like the other great nobles, she was led to the Throne Room, accompanied by her sister. A chill ran down her spine when she saw again that damn place where she had gone through so many humiliations and hardships. But it was very different, illuminated and full of colorful carpets, with that giant dragon behind the empty throne. The hall was already full of all the nobility of Westeros, with the representatives of the Major Houses in the front row.

Her belly spun at the sight of Theon's sister, who only nodded in her direction. Her cousin Robert was there too, he gave her a smile and she gave it back to him, it was good to see a familiar face. He did not know the other people and could only recognize the insignia of their houses, the war had ended with many nobles.

She was looking for Jon when it started playing music that she had never heard before. Some Dothraki with rare instruments entered the corridor while they played that rare melody, advanced and stood next to the throne, then entered Daenerys, with Jon and Maester Samwell behind her.

She recognized the ceremony instantly and scolded herself for her stupidity, she had really believed that the coronation would take place in seven days. She had trusted. And at that moment there was nothing she could do.

Everyone around her was silent when Daenerys came forward and sat on the Iron Throne, no one uttered a word when Jon came forward with a crown in his hands and placed it on the head of the Targaryen Princess. And when Samwell spoke, everyone, including her, knelt.

The Maester whose family that woman had destroyed proclaimed her as; "Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, The First of her Name, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lady of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Kingdom, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Queen of Meereen, Yunkai and Astapor, Princess of Dragonstone, The Unburnt, Mother of Dragons, Breaker of Chain."

And nobody said a word of protest.

The dragon behind the Throne prevented anyone from attempting to challenge the new Queen of Westeros.

* * *

**Daenerys proclaimed herself queen and Sansa plans her fall.**


End file.
